parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Story 2 (Hades Elemental Version)
Plot - Walter prepares to go to cowboy camp with Butters, but while playing with Butters and Boober, he accidentally tears Butters' arm. Kitty Katswell puts Butters on a shelf, and Walter leaves without him. The next day, after having a nightmare of being thrown away in a trash can, Butters finds Grover, who has been shelved for months due to a broken squeaker. Kitty Katswell sets Grover up at a yard sale, though Butters rescues him, but is stolen by Tinky Winky. From a commercial, the characters identify the thief. Boober, Fozzie, Mike, Marlin, and Zippy set out to rescue Butters. At Tinky Winky's apartment Butters learns he is based on Butters' Roundup, and along with Amy Rose, Donkey, and Dr. Eggman, he is set to be sold to a character museum in Tokyo, Japan. While the others are excited about going, Butters intends to return to Walter, giving Amy Rose a panic attack. Dr. Eggman explains the museum is only interested in the collection if it is complete, and without Butters, they will be returned to storage. After Butters' arm is lost completely, he attempts to retrieve it from Tinky Winky's pocket and escape that night, but is sabotaged when Tinky Winky's televisionunexpectedly turns on, and he becomes angry when he finds the TV remote in front of Amy Rose. The next morning, Butters' arm is fixed by an elderly toy repair specialist. He learns Amy Rose once belonged to Dot Warner, who eventually outgrew and finally donated her. Dr. Eggman explains to Butters the same fate awaits him when Walter grows up, whereas he will last forever in the museum; hearing this, Butters decides to go to Japan. Meanwhile, Boober and the other four toys reach Tinky Winky's Toy Barn. While searching for Butters, Boober is imprisoned by Sidebottom, who believes Boober wants to help him. As Boober gets inside Sidebottom's body, Sidebottom joins the other characters. After discovering Tinky Winky's plan, they go to his apartment, while Boober escapes and pursues them, inadvertently freeing Bowser, who follows him with the intent of destroying him. After the characters found Butters, Boober rejoins them and proves he IS Boober, but Butters intends to go to Tokyo rather than return home to Walter. Boober reminds Butters a character's true purpose is to be played with, which he would never experience in a museum. After seeing a boy play with him on a Butters' Roundup ''episode on television, Butters changes is mind when he realizes Boober is right, and asks the ''Roundup gang to come home with him and the rest of the characters. However, Dr. Eggman, ho has never been loved or played with and wants to go to Japan, seals the vent plate and reveals he was responsible for foiling Butters' escape attempt and framed Amy Rose for it. Tinky Winky then returns, takes the gang in a green suitcase, and leaves for the airport. The characters pursue Tinky Winky. but are caught by Bowser, who battles Sidebottom. Fozzie's tail inadvertently knocks Bowser off an elevator; Sidebottom then chooses to remain behind with Bowser. Accompanied by three little minions, Kevin, Stuart, and Bob, the characters commandeer a Pizza Planet delivery truck and follow Tinky Winky to the airport, where they use a pet carrier to sneak into the baggage handling system and find Tinky Winky's suitcase. During a struggle, Dr. Eggman rips Butters' arm with his pickaxe, but the characters subdue him and place him inside a little girl's backpack. They free Donkey, but Amy Rose ends up on the plane bound for Japan. Assisted by Boober and Donkey, Butters frees Amy Rose from the plane before it takes off, and the characters return to Walter's house. When Walter returns from camp, he immediatelly accepts Amy Rose (whom Boober becomes smitten), Donkey, and the three minions as his new characters, then repairs Butters' arm. Tinky Winky is sad in a new commercial after losing the Roundup Gang, while Grover's squeaker is fixed. Butters tells Boober he he is no longer worried about Walter outgrowing him because they will still have each other for company "for infinity and beyond". Notes #This is NOT with UK audio! It is with US audio. #This is also the full version of the movie. #It also has the full version of the blooper reel. Voice Cast Matt Stone - Butters Stotch Dave Goelz - Boober Fraggle and Sidebottom Lisa Ortiz - Amy Rose Eddie Murphy - Donkey Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse Eric Jacobson - Fozzie Bear and Grover Billy Crystal - Mike Wazowski Albert Brooks - Marlin Ronnie Le Drew - Zippy Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star Mike Myers - Shrek Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman Kenny James - Bowser Stephanie Sheh - Mona Peter Linz - Walter Grey DeLisle - Kitty Katswell Wayne Knight - Tinky Winky Clips Used *South Park *South Park: Bigger Longer And Uncut *South Park: Imaginationland *Sonic X *Sonic Boom *Sonic Heroes *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mickey Mouse and The Roadster Racers *Mickey Mouse Shorts *Minnie's Bowtique *Fraggle Rock *Sesame Street *Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird *The Adventures of Elmo In Grouchland *The Muppet Show *The Muppets (Series) *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted *Muppets Treasure Island *The Muppets Go To The Movies *Muppets At Walt Disney World *Muppets Take Manhattam *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *Muppets From Space *It's a Very, Merry Muppet Christmas Movie *Muppets Family Christmas *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University *Finding Nemo *Finding Dory *Rainbow *Rainbow Toy Shop *Rainbow Days *Cars *Cars 2 *Cars 3 *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek The Third *Shrek Forever After *Pokemon Series *Wall-E *The Sooty Show *Sooty Heights *Sooty and Co. *Teen Titans Go! *Boohbah *Teletubbies *Super Mario 3D World *Super Mario Party *Super Smash Bros Brawl *Super Mario 3D Land *Fortune Street *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *Family Guy *The Minions *Dispicable Me *Dispicable Me 2 *Dispicable Me 3 *What's New, Scooby Doo? *Scooby Doo, Where Are You? *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Arthur *WarioWare Inc.: Mega Party Games *WarioWare Inc.: Twisted *WarioWare Inc. Photo Cast Butters Stotch Looking At You.png|Butters Stotch as Sheriff Woody Boober Fraggle in Fraggle Rock.jpg|Boober Fraggle as Buzz Lightyear Marteau_Piko-Piko_(Sonic_X)_.jpg|Amy Rose as Jessie Donkey.png|Donkey as Bullseye Tmb-sq character-minnie-mouse launch 926bbbc7.jpeg|Minnie Mouse as Bo Peep Fozzie Bear in Lady Gaga & The Muppets' Holiday Spectacular.jpg|Fozzie Bear as Rex Char Mike.PNG|Mike Wazowski as Mr. Potato Head Celia mae monsters inc.png|Celia Mae as Mrs. Potato Head Marlin-finding-dory-1.98.jpg|Marlin as Hamm Zippy.jpg|Zippy as Slinky Dog Lightning McQueen Rust-eze Racing Center - C3.png|Lightning McQueen as RC 242598-the-simpsons-ralph-wiggum.jpg|Ralph Wiggum as Lenny Steelix by xous54.png|Steelix as The Snake WALL-E.png|Wall-E as The Robot PatrickStar.jpg|Patrick Star as Mr. Shark Shrek.jpg|Shrek as Rocky Gibraltar ScoobyDoo.jpeg|Scooby-Doo as Mr. Spell Sooty in the TV Series.jpg|Sooty as Etch TTG Robin.png|Robin as Mr. Mike Zumbah spread.png|Zumbah as Sergeant Jingbah flying.png|Jingbah as Army Man #1 Zingbah spread.png|Zing Zing Zingbah as Army Man #2 Humbah.png|Humbah as Army Man #3 Littlebah.jpg|Littlebah As Army Man #4 Jumbah fly.png|Jumbah as Army Man #5 Grover 1.png|Grover as Wheezy sidebottom1.png|Sidebottom as Utility Belt Buzz Dr. Eggman Sonic X.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Stinky Pete Bowser SSBU.png|Bowser as Evil Emperor Zurg wwimpg_mona_1280.png|Mona as Tour Guide Barbie Minions_characters.png|Bob, Stuart, and Kevin as Green Squeaky Alien Trio Homer Simpson And Peter Griffin Are Best Friends And The Most Idiotical Fathers Ever!.png|Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin as Rock'em Sock'em Robots Muppets 2011 Screenshot 0879.jpg|Walter as Andy Davis Kitty Katswell.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Mrs. Davis Baby Kate.png|Baby Kate as Molly Davis Baby Yoshi.png|Baby Yoshi as Young Buster Tinky-Winky'sHeavyBag70.png|Tinky Winky as Al McWhiggin Herbert.png|John Herbert as The Cleaner Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs